Other Side (Don't Let Go)
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke reunite after the events of the season six finale. Bellarke oneshot WARNING: CONTAINS FINALE SPOILERS


**A/N: First off, Season Six finale Spoilers are in this oneshot;so read at your own risk.**

**Secondly, I can't believe season seven is the last! I'm still trying to process that news and the finale's events.**

**This oneshot is my take on the Bellarke reunion.**

**warning: tissues may be needed especially while reading and listening to the song.**

**Other Side by GAITS**

**As always leave reviews, and let me know what you think!**

**Also, comment in the reviews what you think about the finale and how you think season seven will play out. I want to know what y'all think.**

**I really hope Bellamy and Clarke fine their happy endings, and I hope they'll find it together.**

**Enjoy! **

**-ELS**

* * *

His heart broke for her. It literally shattered into a million, tiny pieces when he saw her. He knew she was trying to be strong for Madi and for everyone else, but he could see the tears in her eyes that she struggled to hold back.

She had lost her mother.

He saw her eyes land on him. Her feet swiftly carried her over to him, and he met her with arms opened wide. He could feel her tears soaking through the jacket he wore. He could feel his tears streaming down his cheek.

Sanctum may have been a last resort for mankind, but it was far too cruel to them.

Sanctum may have saved them, but it came with a price. She was paying it.

He had lost her twice on this hellish moon, and now, she was breaking in his arms. He held her tighter as if it would keep her from crumbling into pieces.

She clung to him for dear life as if nothing else in this cruel, twisted world mattered,as if she would lose him too.

"I can't stay here."

She let go and stepped back.

"No, you're not leaving me again."

He grabbed her arm.

"I'll see you on the other side."

"Clarke, no." His voice shook with emotion.

"May we meet again."

"Clarke," he pleaded desperately.

"Bellamy." Clarke looked up and away to fight back tears, but it was pointless. She looked back at him. "I can't—I can't lose you too."

His thumb pressed against her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Hey, hey. You're not gonna lose me, Princess."

She tried to force a smile at the name she hadn't heard from his lips in years, but she failed.

"Everyone I love dies," she said sniffling, "My dad, Finn, Lexa, my," she tried to speak, but it hurt her to say it. "My mom. I won't add you to that list."

Tears continued to stream down her face.

"My family's gone. I've got no one else left."

"That's not true. You've got Madi, and you've got me. We're your family. _You're _my family."

Clarke nodded and continued to cry.

"I tried. I tried to do better. I really did, but then, I lost my mom."

Bearing it so they don't have to. It was a pretty hard thing to do. She was bearing it; he knew that.

"Tell me it was worth it. Tell me! Tell me it was right."

She was desperate for an answer. She needed to know she made the right decision— floating her mother— to save everyone.

"You did. You did do better. I have to believe it matters."

"It hurts, Bell," she sobbed. She let herself break down not caring of the people surrounding them. "It hurts so much."

The cost of being the leader was great. The cost of being the hero was greater.

The bystanders now understood why she disappeared and left them after Mount Weather. They understood her actions after Praimfiya and why she did anything and everything to protect Madi regardless of the cost.

"I know," he whispered. He pulled her back into his embrace, and he placed on hand on the back of her head.

"Don't let me go," she sobbed repeatedly into his chest, "please."

"I won't let you go, Princess. I promise."

He had lost her twice on this hellish moon, and he wouldn't lose her a third time here.

So, he held the broken woman who loved him tighter than ever before, as if it would keep her from crumbling into pieces, as if it would keep her from running again.

Because whether he chose to believe it or not, he did love her, even after every betrayal and every time he was forced to live without her.

And he continued to hold her because it physically hurt to see the woman he loved in pain and broken.

Once again, she clung to the man she loved for dear life as if nothing else in this cruel, twisted world mattered, as if she would lose him too, as if she'd fall apart without him.

Because her mom was gone. Everyone she ever loved was gone.

Except him and Madi.

She clung to him because they were all she had left.


End file.
